


Lantern Light

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezreal was always seeking new adventurers. But this was probably one he should have through through more carefully. Violent sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lantern Light

 “Ever seen your soul? Would you like to?”

The true answer to this question, was yes. Ezreal would have loved to see his own soul. Even if it would be just once, right before he died.

Thing was, Thresh did not promise death as the final result, the final act of mortals on this earth.

All of this known, Ezreal took a deep breath and shook his head, no. Taric would have been upset to know he'd even considered saying yes.

But to be fair, he wondered what Taric's soul looked like, too. He wondered what everyone's soul looked like.

That bone face was next to him, the howl of his lamp echoing loudly in the room. “Why doesn't he join us?” Thresh questioned, making sure that lamp was still in Ezreal's line of vision. It was impossible to miss, the green glow irresistible on some levels.

“He-He's not into this...” Ezreal trailed off, that clawed hand touching his face, the mildest sensation of cold metal against warm flesh.

“But you are?” Thresh returned, some sort of a smile there on that face.

Ezreal closed his eyes; “Yes.”

“I could kill you right now, explorer. Deny you any sort of pleasure and torture you just as I do for them. Chained for all eternity to me,” The lantern was closer to his face now. If you looked at it closely, from some angles it was almost as if you could see into it. Souls, forever trapped, swirling inside.

“You won't though. Because you miss being able to freely act. The League keeps you so tied down, you agreed to this,” Ezreal crossed his arms, still seated on the bed.

Those claws gripped his neck, a cackling laugh coming from Thresh. “Child, you understand they could not actually stop me.”

“You lie,” Ezreal rasped, gripping Thresh's wrists, pulling back. It didn't matter, that clawed hand tightened.

“And you have a death wish. A death wish that your lover lets you flirt with while he sits guard, merely a specific word away.”

Just as Ezreal was sure he'd black out, that hand let him go, Ezreal gasping in a quick breath as he coughed.

“I didn't agree to spend time with you to flirt,” Ezreal pointed out and Thresh laughed openly at this, that awful noise echoing in the room.

“No, you didn't. Strip then.”

Undressing in front of him was far more uncomfortable than Ezreal could have ever imagined. He stood, beginning to work on his complicated outfit. His numerous belts were hard to see in the dim light, Thresh having demanded it this way. As he gripped the one at his belt, the scythe slid through the leather just near his fingers, separating.

“Work faster.”

No need to be told twice, Ezreal tossed the scrapped belt aside, throwing the jacket and shirt behind it quickly. At his pants, though, Thresh wrapped a clawed hand around his wrist. “Keep those on for a moment longer.”

Ezreal swallowed. This was definitely a risky choice of an exciting violent lay, but he'd discussed this for a long time. Both knew the line, the rules. Didn't mean he didn't feel fear with the being this close to him, actually touching him.

That other clawed hand was up near his face, touching his chin, before a finger pressed to his lips. Hesitantly, Ezreal opened his mouth, that claw sliding in.

“Suck.”

And Ezreal did, careful as he licked it, not really wanting to make himself bleed. Thresh's glow seemed to intensify in the dark, a breathy noise of delight from him.

“Come to the Shadow Isles, Ezreal. Let me make you one of us.”

Never sure what to do with his hands, Ezreal brought up one hand to his wrist, very carefully moving that finger in and out of his mouth. Thresh jerked his hand free, cutting his lip when it was pulled out of his mouth.

Ezreal hissed in pain, the metallic taste of his blood filling his mouth. He swallowed it away, the sting of pain finally bringing that first tremor of excitement.

A little of his blood on Thresh's finger still, Thresh smudged it across his throat.

“Let me paint you red.”

“Don't kill me.”

And Thresh's face broke into a smile, it was unmistakable. “You'd better know where your breaking point is, Ezreal. Because that's why you have a safe word.” The claw pricked into his clavicle, Ezreal flinching to the slight pain. It continued down, drawing a straight line of beading red just to his belly button. Thresh smeared what leaked out across his chest, but it wasn't very much.

“Take off the rest of it now,” Thresh said idly, pleased at how quickly Ezreal got out of the last belt on his body. Just as his pants were around his ankles, Thresh's chain wrapped around his neck, throwing him to the ground, to his hands and knees. He groaned in pain at the jerk around his neck, knees connected with the floor. The sound was quickly cut off by the tightening chain, Thresh's clawed hand running down his back.

He groaned now, the pain reminding him why he was here, why he had thought this would be fun.

“You're getting hard, explorer. What, your lover won't tie you up?” Thresh leaned down, keeping a hand at his backside, other hand still holding the chains.

Ezreal couldn't have responded if he wanted to, the chains pulling his neck backwards at a nearly painful angle. A sharp finger trailed between his cheeks, Ezreal losing consciousness. The chain loosened and Ezreal gasped in a breath, trying not to feel the fear the built when that finger just barely breached his entrance.

The chain around his neck loosened and was pulled away, the sound of it rattling as it was retrieved.

“Push back, Ezreal.”

He swallowed hard, and tilted his hips back slowly. That sharp finger stung, Ezreal's body trying to fight inviting more pain. Luckily, Thresh was impatient, so he pushed his own finger in past that angled knuckle.

“Ungh-” Ezreal groaned in pain, cold, sharp finger just inside him.

Thresh moved inside slowly, other clawed hand gripping his hips. It was a terrifying moment when he felt Thresh lift him, forcing him to somewhat sit on his hand.

That clawed finger went deeper and he screamed in pain now, to Thresh's pleased laughter. On the floor, straddling quite open legged Thresh's lower half, Ezreal felt fear again. It welled up within him as he could feel the difference in temperature of Thresh's flamed face.

The other clawed hand trailed up his chest, running down to bring blood.

“Tonight, I'll be kind. Invite me back and I'll show you such delicious agony you'll wish you'd accepted my invitation to the Shadow Isles.”

Another finger was joining the second and Ezreal cried out in pain at the invasion, realizing his blood was what was easing Thresh's entrance. Changing the angle ever so slightly, Thresh found his prostate, earned a strangled moan of pained pleasure from Ezreal.

Then he heard the chain, rattling as Thresh dragged it between his legs. Those large metal links rolled past his balls, earning a little confused moan from Ezreal. It was hard to call the sensation pleasant, but Ezreal's body reacted all the same.

Not that he wasn't hard already, just now he was leaking slightly. Thresh continued to pump, that chain wrapping back round his neck.

“Jerk off.”

Ezreal grabbed his dick and began to pump, the chain around his neck tightening, making breathing hard. His whole chest was red now, blood flowing freely from several lacerations. Thresh smeared his hand through it, bringing it to Ezreal mouth.

The chains loosened just a bit, “Clean it off.”

Blood wasn't the worst taste in the world, but Ezreal didn't exactly enjoy it. That said, he didn't question, those fingers moving faster in him, his mind ringing in pleasure and pain. He ran his tongue over those fingers, licking away the red. Soon he was pumping so hard, feeling his orgasm approach, he hardly noticed the chains slow tightening, finally cutting off air all together.

Thresh gripped his wrist around his cock, digging into him as he was forced to stop stroking. He would have groaned in disappointment, but Thresh was pushing him onto all fours again, fingers still inside. Ezreal's head ached in pain, deprived of his orgasm when he'd been so close.

On all fours though, that clawed hand touched his dick just as the chains loosened to let him breath. The cold was unbearable, Ezreal shouting, body jerking away. Thresh did not remove his hand, knowing that his body would also value keeping this attached to him.

Then he was being pumped fast, those metal fingers catching in weird ways, tugging skin with each movement. Those fingers inside him still stroked his prostate and it wasn't long before Ezreal was lost to the pleasure of it all.

In quick succession the chains at his neck tightened and loosened, Ezreal's mind unable to keep up with the intervals of when to breath. It was all too much, orgasm taking his body, ejaculate covering Thresh's hand. He started to moan his pleasure, but the chains prevented him from being able to orate all of it.

Those fingers tugged out slowly, and Thresh was chuckling. “Red looks very good on you...”

Ezreal was breathless, Thresh letting him fall to the floor on his side, the chains finally letting go of him, trailing away.

“You need him to come now, Ezreal,” But Thresh did not move, still kneeling, still watching him. “Will I be invited back?”

It took a long interval for Ezreal to respond, but he whispered back, “Yes.”

Thresh's laughter echoed as he threw open the door, startling Taric by the door. He rushed past the spectral being without a word, working to heal Ezreal. The last thing Ezreal saw was those concerned blue eyes as he passed out, body wracking in pain.

His dreams however, were of laughter, and a green glow he couldn't quite stop admiring.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost two years ago in July of 2014. It exists from a very specific request from my then best friend and now girlfriend. So... Yeah. Here it is.


End file.
